dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eleven Doctors (Aquatics64)
Story Plot Part One A mysterious and sinister figure, operating from parts unknown, draws the TARDISes of the first eleven Doctors into a collision. Awakening in a unknown location, the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond awake to find the unconscious bodies of the Doctor's previous incarnations. As the Doctor and Amy investigate their surroundings, Amy enters the adjacent room only for a door to suddenly shut, seperating her and the Doctor. Shortly after, Amy finds she is not alone as she is approached by the Tenth Doctor, accompanied by the Fifth, First, Eighth and Seventh. Amy is confused by the strangers' claims to be the Doctor, while the multiple Doctors are unsure as to how they have come into contact. Meanwhile, the Eleventh Doctor is with the Fourth, Sixth, Ninth, Third and Second Doctors. The Eleventh introduces himself to his predecessors, who correctly determine he is the "latest model". Introducing herself, Amy and her Doctors hear the ominous sound of clapping thunder. The Eleventh Doctor concurs with his predecessors that they will find a way out of their predicament. The Ninth Doctor suggests using the sonic screwdriver, doing so alongside the Eleventh Doctor. However, they fail to open the door, with the Tenth Doctor determining that it is locked by a deadlock seal. Next, the Fourth Doctor suggests calculating the reversed polarization, which is the specialty of the Third Doctor. Producing his own sonic screwdriver, the Third Doctor is successful in reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, thus opening the door. Amy is united with her Doctor, with all eleven Doctors assembled. The Doctors reason that they are caught in a temporal trap, and that something evil is behind this. The Doctors recall that a signal drew the TARDIS off course, and they are now caught in the corridor of eternity. While speculating the cause of their displacement, the Doctors decide to put a plan into action. Soon after, the Doctors find a screen from which they hear Daleks. The Doctors and Amy attempt to escape but are too late as they are stopped and surrounded by a group of red Drone Daleks led by the white Supreme Dalek. As the Daleks repeatedly chant "Exterminate!", the First Doctor voices his fear that "the Daleks have won." Part Two Seemingly surrounded by the Daleks, the Sixth Doctor is the first to deduce that they are facing an illusion. The other Doctors soon catch on and their disbelief results in the Daleks disappearing. As the Doctors speculate on the cause of the illusion, they hear the voice of the conjurer, the sinister figure that had brought them together, who is watching them from elsewhere. The Doctors and Amy do not recognise the voice that taunts them. The figure reveals that they are in a domain that he has created at the heart of the Time Vortex itself. Though he refuses to disclose his identity to the Doctors, he admits that they have met before. The figure requests the Doctors' co-operation, claiming that they were taken out of time to help him. Presenting them with three doors, the figure reveals that they are entrances to specific time zones, each with their own task with a key at the heart of the challenge. Though the Doctors remain unsure as to the motives of the figure, he insists that they must go through the doors to complete their quest lest all of them be trapped within their domain forever, refusing to tell them what he intends to gain. Realising that they have no choice but to proceed, the Doctors analyse the doors and prepare to go through. From his lair, the figure, the decayed form of the Master wearing the Sash of Rassilon, claims that even the combined forces of eleven Doctors might not be a match for what lies before the doors, and that one of them is a traitor. Going through one door are the Eleventh, Sixth, First and Seventh Doctors. Though they immediately note there is oxygen, they deduce they are at a temple on a decayed and ruined planet, and that evil and death is present. Elsewhere, the Ninth, Third, Second and Fifth Doctors find themselves by the seaside, where they are found by Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, who the Ninth Doctor is familiar with. The Doctors soon determine that they are in England by the North Sea in the year 2010. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Ninth Doctor detects peculiar radiation readings which Jack notes have increased over the last year. Lastly, Amy finds herself in a forest with the Fourth, Tenth and Eighth Doctors, who reveal to her that she is on Earth, 400 million years in her past. The four proceed quickly, eluding the dinosaurs present, unaware that they are being watched by the Master. The Master gloats to his captive, the Tenth Doctor, that the others do not suspect that he is the traitor. The Master, on his last regeneration, proclaims that he will achieve immortality, torturing the Tenth Doctor when he attempts to protest. In 2010, Jack and the Doctors find a group of about 60 Sea Devils, who the Second Doctor claims have been roaming since the middle of the 18th century, coming ashore. In the ruined world, the Doctors discover statues which the Eleventh Doctor recognises to be Weeping Angels, finding themselves surrounded. In the past, the "Tenth Doctor" arms his wrist-gun, revealing to Amy and the Doctors that he is infact an Auton. Watching the proceedings, the Master laughs maniacally while the real Tenth Doctor rages at him to get them out of there. Part Three Surrounded by Weeping Angels, the Eleventh Doctor and his predecessors attempt to escape from them. In the past, Amy and the Doctors are confronted by a pair of Sontarans who bring them to their nearby base where they keep the four in cell. The Fourth Doctor wonders how the Sontarans can be in this place and time. In 2010, the Doctors and Jack make an attempt to approach the Sea Devils. The Eleventh Doctor and his predecessors discover a device which creates a psychic barrier which they use as a force field against the Weeping Angels. Meanwhile, the Master tells the captive Tenth Doctor that he "unfortunately" needs his help. He reveals that there is a legend of four objects hidden throughout time and space; one already found by the Eleventh Doctor and company, one held by a Sea Devil while another is possessed by a Sontaran. The Master reveals that when reunited, they will hold the key to immortality. Indeed, the Doctors in 2010 realise that the Sea Devil is holding one of the keys. The Master reveals that the first of the four objects is the Sash of Rassilon which he acquired in an encounter with Ice Warriors on Mars. He tells the Doctor that his other incarnations must collect the remaining keys which will grant him the gift of immortality, which he claims as his right, while the Doctor will suffer forever. At the Sontaran base, the Fourth and Eighth Doctors confront the "Tenth" about his Auton nature when they are met by the Sontaran General Stipe of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. The Doctors, noting that their ship has been shot down, deduce that the Sontarans, after being "pasted", "have acquired some strategic importance in their endless war against the Rutans". In 2010, the Sea Devils announce their intention to destroy mankind and reclaim the Earth, revealing that they number in thousands with numerous colonies across the world. In the past, Stipe proclaims that the Sontarans will ravage the Earth, though the Fourth Doctor notes that they must have some sort of military reason while the Eighth claims that they have come to help. Confering with his subordinate, who notes the captives' knowledge, Stipe recalls the Sontarans' enemy, the facechanger known as the Doctor. In the ruined world, the Doctors, finding themselves at an impasse, look for way out of their predicament. The Eleventh Doctor suggests an attempt to run but his predecessors are not sure, noting the risk to him if they should be killed. In 2010, the Third Doctor wrests the key from the Sea Devils before heading to the door with his other selves only for the Sea Devils' to block their path with a force field which is erected across the landmass. However, Jack is able to cancel the force field using his vortex manipulator. As the three Doctors make their escape, Jack covers them as he uses his pistol to fight the Sea Devils, noting that he can survive anything. In the past, Amy and the Doctors look for a way to escape from captivity, finding wires and debris. Back in the Master's domain, the Third Doctor notes that they must find the others and warn them. Though the Second Doctor attempts to call out to the other doors, he fails to get an answer and so the four Doctors pick a door and head through it. Arriving on the ruined world, the Doctors find their other selves in a predicament with the Weeping Angels, who turn their attention to them. With his selves keeping an eye on the Weeping Angels surrounding him, the Seventh Doctor is able to join with the others. The Eleventh Doctor remains with the key while urging his Sixth and First selves to follow. However, the Weeping Angels begin to cut off the light, allowing them to advance on the Doctors. Though the Eleventh Doctor manages to evade them with the First and Sixth Doctors, a Weeping Angel touches the Fifth Doctor, causing him to vanish. The remaining Doctors are taken aback, but the Sixth Doctor insists that his predecessor cannot have been killed as he is still here, though the Eleventh Doctor notes that time can still be rewritten. In the Master's lair, the Tenth Doctor offers his help to the Master, noting that he is burning up his own life force, killing himself as his body is being ripped open. The Master, however, insists that he will receive the gift of immortality from Rassilon himself. In the past, the Eighth Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the door only to be met by Stipe and his troops. Stipe, refering to the Doctor as the "last of the Time Lords" to the confusion of the Fourth and Eighth Doctors, announces that they will die as his troops prepare to open fire. Part Four 2,754 years in the past, the Fifth Doctor finds himself within a Medieval castle as he notes that he has to find his other selves. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed by the Cybermen. In the distant past, Amy and the Doctors, under threat from the Sontarans, are transported at the last moment to a jungle, with the Doctors revealing to Amy that they have been teleported. Back at the Sontaran base, the Sontarans prepare an attack squad to intercept the fugitives. Back outside the doors after losing the Fifth Doctor, the Sixth Doctor suggests they have not synchronised yet as the First Doctor notes they are still alive. The Ninth Doctor realises that someone has manipulated his entire life, with the Sixth adding that whoever has, he knows that the Doctor can fight him together. Revealing the key he acquired in 2010, the Third Doctor takes the one from the Eleventh Doctor, with the First Doctor noting that there remains one more to be found. Most of the Doctors proceed through the last door to find Amy and the remaining Doctors, emerging in the prehistoric forest. Meanwhile, the First, Seventh and Third Doctor, holding the two keys, remain behind to take a look around. Soon after, the First Doctor notes the familiar sight of roundels while the Seventh Doctor finds a door, which the Third Doctor opens using his sonic screwdriver. In the next room, they find the Tenth Doctor, who reveals that the keys they are holding are relics from the Dark Times which predate their reality. In the forest, the Fourth and Eighth Doctors realise that General Stipe was holding the Rod of Rassilon, which is the key they were chasing. With this in mind, they go back with the "Tenth Doctor" and Amy to retrieve it. Back in the Master's domain, which the Third Doctor realises is the Master's TARDIS, the four Doctors are met by the Master. In the forest, the other Doctors determine their surroundings and soon spot the army of the Sontarans. At the Cyberman base, a Cybermen suggests sending a patrol to kill the Fifth Doctor, but another orders him to take him alive for interrogation. Entering the fort, the Cybermen soon capture the Fifth DOctor. In the forest, the seperate group of Doctors find the Sontarans' spaceship. Reasoning that it had crashed before the last Ice Age, the Eleventh Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to open a door. Meanwhile, a door opens for Amy and the Doctors. Soon enough, Amy and the Eleventh Doctor are reunited as the groups of Doctors meet each other. The other Doctors are wary of the "Tenth Doctor", who they know is a Nestene duplicate. The "Tenth Doctor", however, insists that he wishes to help them, confiding in the Doctors that he was created. Noting that the entity is someone with the power to alter time, the Doctors realise that they are dealing with the Master. Aboard the Master's TARDIS, the Master demands the artefacts from the Doctors. Threatening their lives, the Master reveals that he can make his TARDIS explode on command. The Master notes that he needs only the Rod of Rassilon to gain the gift of immortality. At the Sontaran base, the Doctors notes that they must retrieve the Rod of Rassilon, and decide that their own option is to talk with Sontarans. The Ninth Doctor points out a door which the Eleventh Doctor notes to be protected by a heavy security lock. Nevertheless, at Amy's urging, the Eleventh Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver in an attempt to open it. Captive of the Cybermen, the Fifth Doctor convinces them that he is trapped without his TARDIS. Unfortunately, the Cyberman leader decides to kill him. In the Sontarans' base, the Doctors find that they are being cornered by magnetically sealed doors with an irregular oxygen density, deducing that they are being lead into a trap. Suddenly, Amy passes out. Part Five As the Second Doctor plays his recorder, Amy comes to. The Fourth Doctor reveals that the respiratory bypass system saved them. Meanwhile, Stipe's troops move to a war footing. At the Cyberman base, the Fifth Doctor has disclosed the Master's mysterious plan to the Cybermen. The Cyberman leader suggests that the Doctor is proposing an alliance. At the Sontaran ship, the Doctors and Amy are met by General Stipe. The Doctors realise that the Sontarans have a deep space radio transmitter to communicate with their fleet, with the Second Doctor deducing that they have a large spaceship which holds their invasion fleet with smaller ships that can only enter the Earth's atmosphere by homing in on a radio beam. As Stipe is distracted by the Doctor's taunting, Amy takes the opportunity to incapacitate him by inserting the Second Doctor's recorder into his probic vent. With Stipe unconscious, the Eleventh Doctor takes the Rod of Rassilon from his person before taking his leave with the others. Running through the forest, the Doctors and Amy manage to evade the Sontaran troops. Meanwhile, the Cybermen detect the Master aboard his TARDIS, where the Fifth Doctor believes his other incarnations are onboard. Indeed, aboard the Master's TARDIS, the Doctors present discuss formulating a plan against the Master when Amy and the others arrive. The Master makes note of the "Tenth Doctor", a perfect replica of the Doctor he had created with the help of the Nestenes. Noting that he can still control him, the Master attempts to compel the Auton Doctor to obey him via hypnotism. Ultimately, the Auton Doctor is deactivated. Despite being at the end of his regeneration cycle, the Master insists that he must regenerate forever, claiming that when the four lost artefacts of Rassilon are united, the holder will be granted immortality. When the Eighth Doctor asks about the whereabouts of his companions, the Master reveals that all bar Amy were left behind when he took the Doctors out of time. As the Master prepares to receive Rassilon's gift, the Second Doctor deduces that he seeks the Ring of Rassilon which is on the person of Rassilon, who is willing to share immortality with whoever takes the ring. The Master reveals that he will summon the Time Lords of old as he unites the four artefacts, providing a gateway to Rassilon and the Time Lords. As anticipated, Rassilon and two Time Lords emerge "through the Void of hell" into the Master's domain. As Rassilon acknowledges the Doctor and the Master at the end, the Master claims to be Rassilon's loyal servant, all he requires is the gift of immortality. Announcing that the Time Lords will initiate the Final Sanction, Rassilon announces that the Master is "no more", with the Sixth Doctor realising that Rassilon had a second trick up his sleeve. Though the Master protests that he summoned him, Rassilon tells him that he is diseased and prepares to use Rassilon's gauntlet. However, Rassilon is interrupted by the Cybermen accompanying the Fifth Doctor who, revealing his survival to his other selves, says that immortality is impossible "even for a Time Lord". The Cybermen, recognise the Time Lords and Rassilon who attempts to use his gauntlet against them, only for it to prove ineffective. Announcing that Rassilon will be destroyed, the Cybermen open fire, joining Rassilon and the Time Lords as they are returned back to the Time War. The Master fallen, the Ninth Doctor notes "I win". The Fourth Doctor reflects that the Master would have destroyed "Gallifrey, the Time Lords, everything, just for the sake of his own survival." The Fifth Doctor notes that they must find a way out of his TARDIS. Before they do so, the Doctors confer amongst themselves before heading to the storage area where their TARDISes have been kept. As the Doctors make an amicable farewell, they are interrupted by the sound of the Cloister Bell, accompanied by a countdown clock with two minutes to go. The Tenth Doctor notes that the Master left the nuclear bolt running. Revealing that he is alive, the Master rises and announces that he has won as his grandfather clock-shaped TARDIS arrives, with the Master using it to make his escape. With a minute to go, the Fourth Doctor summons K9 from his TARDIS to provide his power along with the Doctors' sonic screwdrivers to save the ship only for K9 to announce that there are too many variables to do so. However, it is at this moment another version of TARDIS appears. From the new TARDIS steps out the obscured figure of a man who announces that he has come to help. The Doctors deduce that the man is their future, "the next Doctor, or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway." With only ten seconds to go, the new Doctor assures his predecessors that he will handle the doomed TARDIS while telling everyone to run. Moving quickly, the Doctors, along with Amy and K9, quickly head to their respective TARDISes. Managing to escape just in time before the Master's column-shaped TARDIS explodes, all the Doctors are back aboard their own TARDIS. Aboard the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor uses the scanner to present the Reapers of the Time Vortex to Amy before deciding to go sightseeing somewhere nice. Characters Doctors *First Doctor *Second Doctor *Third Doctor *Fourth Doctor *Fifth Doctor *Sixth Doctor *Seventh Doctor *Eighth Doctor *War Doctor *Ninth Doctor *Tenth Doctor **Auton Tenth Doctor *Eleventh Doctor *New Doctor Companions *Amy Pond *Jack Harkness *K9 Enemies *The Master *Daleks (illusion) *Weeping Angels *Sea Devils *Sontarans *Cybermen *Rassilon *Time Lords *Reapers (cameo) Story Notes *Though his appearance is obscured, the New Doctor appears to be the figure of Torchwood's Captain John Hart (James Marsters). As acknowledged by the Tenth Doctor, this Doctor is not necessarily the immediate successor of the Eleventh Doctor; Peter Capaldi would be cast as the Twelfth Doctor. References Continuity *The continuity of this story is complicated as its climax loosely adapts that seen in The End of Time. *The plan of the decaying Master (as seen in Tardis:The Deadly Assassin), contact Rassilon and gain immortality, and his subsequent rejection by Rassilon matches what happened to the "John Simm" incarnation. However, a case may be made to reconcile the two stories. In The End of Time, the Master attacks and joins Rassilon in the "hell" of the Time War, while The Eleven Doctors ends with the Master escaping in his TARDIS; this works as the decaying Master will ultimately become the "John Simm" Master. This time, however, the future Master's place is taken by the Cybermen, who are likewise drawn into the Time War as they attack him. As a result, the placement of these two stories, from the perspective of Rassilon and Gallifrey, remains unclear. *The Sea Devil invasion, dated as 2010 by the Ninth Doctor, evidently takes place in the early part of the year, before Captain Jack left the Earth in the "Six Months After" epilogue of Children of Earth: Day Five. Timeline *The first ten Doctors appear without their companions, though the Master notes that any companions would have been left behind when he took the Doctors out of their time zones, with Amy being the sole exception. **The Eighth Doctor appears as he does in the ''TV movie. Ironically, despite having no TV series himself, it his he who inquirers as to the whereabouts of the first ten Doctors' companions. As such, he may be taken from any point in his exceptionally complicated timeline which includes, novels, comics and audios (prior to Dark Eyes). **The Ninth Doctor recognises Jack, and so is presumably traveling with him and Rose Tyler following The Doctor Dances and before Bad Wolf. **The Eleventh Doctor appears with Amy Pond, who appears as she did in Victory of the Daleks. Links *Aquatics64 on YouTube